moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Lorne
Joshua Lorne (born December 17, 1989) is a character created and roleplayed by Nicki on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Jake Madden. Biography On December 17th, 1989, Rowena and Eric Lorne gave birth to their first born son, Joshua Cooper Lorne. Rowena told him that he was such a delight as a baby, her and Eric decided to have another one. Joshua and Kenneth Lorne grew close as the years went by, but soon Josh started exhibiting signs of having a Gift. And it was very disturbing. Eric would ask him where Rowena was, and he'd be able to tell him she was stopping at the grocery store before coming home from work. He'd wake up one morning and tell his mom about a strange dream he had about planes being hi-jacked and buildings collapsing, only to sit down for his cereal the next day and watch that exact scenario happen on the news. Soon after these events, his mother and father split, and Josh was convinced it was his fault. Thankfully Kenneth was able to talke Josh out of his guilt, and Rowena helped assure the boy that he'd done nothing wrong. When Josh was tested for Gifts, they were able to confirm he had Clairvoyance and Precognition. The Academy wanted him to attend their school so he could learn how to control them better, but Josh never had any problem doing that from the start. The only time it ever got out of control was when he was asleep and couldn't control what he saw, and pretty soon he got a hang of shutting it off when he needed to. He opted to go to school elsewhere, and he was sad to see Kenneth go after the Academy insisted his younger brother would be dangerous if he didn't learn how to moderate his strength. After that separation, Josh and Ken grew apart as they made their own friends and became more independant. Throughout high school Josh made his fair share of friends and enemies, attended plenty of parties (it was expected that someone of his social status (aka popular) would go to such events), and he learned that the effect of alcohol numbed his Gifts. It was unnerving, not being able to see anything past what his eyes told his brain, and he often didn't drink so he could avoid such a disconcerting feeling. Being 'blind' took away his self-confidence and he hated doubting himself. This is one of the main factors contributing to his dislike of getting drunk, along with how big a distraction it could be concerning school. Josh graduated from a normal high school, and went straight into landscaping instead of taking the traditional route of spending an indefinite number of years at a post-secondary institution. It wasn't that his family couldn't afford to send him - his mother being a djinn took away a lot of stress when it came to money - he just wasn't inspired enough to study something he only half-liked. He never enjoyed school, just the social situations they put him in, so he got a job, kept a lot of his friends and made new ones, and crafted a life for himself that he really enjoyed. Soon after graduating he learned how to use his djinni energy to teleport, a much coveted technique in the eyes of his younger brother. Then at the beginning of the summer of 2010, something completely unforeseen happened. He was walking home from a start of summer bash at his friend's house, and it was one of the few times he consumed alcohol. He was a decently sized guy, but for someone who hadn't built up an immunity like most of his high school friends, Joshua was pretty wasted after six shots and a casual beer. So his normal vision was shaky whilst his super-vision was gone completely, which would explain why he never saw the werewolf coming for him. He didn't know very much about werewolves - he didn't have his brother's education of the species at his advantage, and struggled for his life. He'd later learn his assailant had been trying to resist the call of the full moon that night, and that it wasn't a very good idea to attempt that himself... Anyway, some of his friends were getting a ride home when they saw him attacked, and they scared off the wolf and brought Josh to the hospital. He'd gotten lucky - only a few bites and scratches, surface wounds. At least, he thought he was lucky until the next night... when the moon was still full. His mother was with him when the transformation happened, and Rowena had seen a few werewolf transformations over her lifetime. This one was... different. One second Josh was there, then there was a puff of smoke, and a giant wolf had replaced him. The djinn are immune to lycanthropy, among other diseases, however Joshua was only half-djinn. His other half, Gifted, was very human, and very susceptible to becoming a werewolf. Rowena speculated that the djinni energy combined with the lycan gene that was now part of his DNA created a very unique transformation. Over the summer, Rowena and Josh experimented with his new condition until he felt he had it under control. They learned he could still use his Gifts as a werewolf, but he couldn't teleport with his djinni energy while the lycan was so prominent within him. He came to New York to tell Kenneth, but Ken was in a pretty fragile state from breaking up with his girlfriend, Kellan Callahan. So he held off from informing his little brother of his recent change and instead helped him celebrate his twentieth birthday. Appearance Josh is fairly muscular from the landscaping jobs he gets, and lately thanks to his werewolf genes he's become very toned. He's nowhere near as buff as his younger brother, but he knows he couldn't really rock that look anyway. He has a fairly standard sense of fashion, and accessorizes with aviators and baseball caps. He has light brown hair with natural blond highlights and light brown eyes. He has high cheek bones and a chiseled chin. He prefers to be fresh-shaven, but can sometimes be seen sporting a five-o'clock shadow. Though he likes dressing casually, he can clean up really, really well when the occassion calls for it. Personality Josh tries not to be so serious, but he naturally has a very somber personality. He hates being told to 'lighten up', because it makes him feel boring and narrow-minded, but it happens more often than he likes. He is a great friend to have; he respects everyone's personal space but he always makes himself available if someone needs him. He loves his family very much - his mother Rowena respected his wish to attend a normal school instead of going to the Academy with Kenneth, and his father Eric supported him when he decided not to go to college and work instead. Josh never excelled academically, but that doesn't necessarily mean he isn't smart. Quite the contrary, Josh is very clever, and his gifts of Clairvoyance and Precognition definitely aid in the appearance that he knows everything. He always helps his little sister Anne with her homework, and the little girl believes there's nothing he doesn't know. Every now and then he likes to cut loose and party with other people his age, but he's usually very moderate when it comes to drinking. He envies those who can completely release their inhibitions, as he is much more conservative. His younger brother Kenneth tries to get him to stop thinking, but because Josh has uncanny foresight, he prefers to avoid consequences likes hangovers and getting arrested... Trivia *Josh actually thinks being a werewolf is pretty cool, but he doesn't tell anyone because he's worried of their opinion *He doesn't date very often, but when he does the relationships are usually short *He likes bands such as Our Lady Peace and Jimmy Eat World *He secretly envies Kenneth for his strength, musical talent, and work ethic. Josh sees himself as unmotivated and unsuccessful in comparison